Piano Keys and Mahogany
by TwilightFanpire1020
Summary: Bella is bet that she can't pick up a guy in a bar, Edward plays piano there three times a week. Is it true that love will ALWAYS find a way? CC. AU. Rated M for further chapters. :
1. Chapter One

A/N: All Twilight characters belong to Smeyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella's POV

I think I had been up a whole 6 minutes when the phone started ringing. Just what I liked; a Saturday morning, 8:32, phone annoyingly ringing. Lovely. I grabbed absently at my side table dresser until I finally picked up my phone.

Jessica.

You know, I loved Jess and all, but all she did was bitch and moan. And at 8:32- now 8:33 in the morning, I really didn't feel like dealing with her man-whore problems. So I did what bitchy, morning Bella would do: threw my phone into my lounge chair and pulled my pillow over my head. Today was going to be a long day. I just knew it.

I was already having a pretty shitty week. On Monday, my laptop died, all of my photos, documents gone. Tuesday I burnt myself with coffee and was late for work, that's always nice. Thursday I find that I had been switched into a different office at work. A goddamn 11 x 11 cubicle. Friday, Angela tells me that she's moving to Florida. What is it with people and Florida. It's not even that great. It's hot and sunny, and every time you walk out the door you're in more risk of skin cancer.

And then today, my day was already starting out bad. And no I'm not over reacting over one phone call, the thing was with Jessica, she called you the whole day until you picked up. But, that's not the worst of it. She'd chew your ear off for an hour and then, somehow sucker you into hanging out with her, where she would bitch and moan some more about another boyfriend. I was surprised she wasn't pregnant already, with all the boys she slept with.

I'd always tell her that she should stop, give herself a break. And she'd reply with the same thing, always. "Bella, once you start you'll never want to stop. But you wouldn't know." And then she'd laugh at me for being a virgin.

Whatever.

I glanced at the clock again. 8:35. I wasn't the type to wake up and fall asleep again, so I reluctantly rolled out of bed and into the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time I was out and dressed in what 10:30. I looked around the house, it could use a bit of straightening up. I groaned and then started with the living room.... Until my phone rang. And even though I knew it was Jessica, I answered. Not because I felt sorry or guilty, but because I really hated cleaning.

I put on my best happy/consoling voice and then flipped open the phone.

"Hey, Jess. Whats up?"

She sniffled into the phone. "Oh Bella, it's horrible! Mike broke up with me!" And by the end of her sentence, she was sobbing. I didn't even know she was dating Mike, and I told her so.

"Um.. Jess, I didn't know you were going out with him. But... that sucks. Why?"

"I told you Wednesday Bella! And I don't know, he just told me 'Jess I don't, think we'd be good together. But you're really cool, and I hope we can hang out sometime.' And we had sex three times!" she sobbed violently. "I'm giving up boys!"

I stifled my laughter, because I think I had heard that 5,663,871,652 times from Jessica. Once, sometimes even twice for every boy she was with. And believe me, tomorrow she'd be in someone else's pants.

"Bella! Are you still there!? I need comforting here! I'm coming over. I'll bring ice-cream." she rushed.

"Jess I don't need any comp--" I tried to say. But she already hung up the phone.

"UGH!" I groaned. I looked around, the place really was a mess. I knew Jessica for seven years now, and even though she wouldn't care if my place was a mess, I wasn't that kind of person. So, I took the twenty minutes it would take her to get here and cleaned up.

Clothes were scattered everywhere. By the look of it, you would've thought I was getting slammed every night. But, I was just a really careless, unorganized person. Water bottles, Pop Tart rappers and clothes. Everywhere. It wasn't that bad; a few trips to the laundry room and garbage can and I was done. Just as Jessica barged in the door... Sobbing.

"Bella, what do I do!?" she whined as she embraced me in a rib-cage shattering hug.

And I knew what she would do. What she always did. Go to the bar, get drunk, find another man; and a few days from now she'd be in the exact same position she's in today. What a lifeless loser. Not that I would tell her that.

"Bella?"

"I'm thinking!" I snapped. Jeez, give a girl a minute.

"Sorry..." she apologized sheepishly.

I was already having a shitty week, and I was about to do something I rarely ever did.

"Let's go to Tyler's tonight." Tyler's was the local neighborhood bar, where practically every skank in Seattle accumulated in. I think I had been in there once to pick up Jessica and in two minutes I was hit on by three guys; two of them missing one or more of their front teeth. Needless to say I never stepped foot in there again...until today apparently.

Jessica gave me the weirdest look, her eyes were practically bugging out of her head "You're coming!?"

"Yeah... it would appear to be that I am..." I sighed. Why not? My life was crap right now. And maybe just maybe I'd have fun. Hangin' with the bar flies. Just what I liked... psh.

"Yay! Oh my gosh Bella, you're gonna have so much fun, I just know it!" She was practically vibrating with excitement. And to think that just a few minutes ago she was sobbing over Mike. "But..." she began. Oh God, what was it now?

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna change right? I mean... you can't go to the bar and expect to have fun in jeans and a t-shirt Bella..."

"What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt?" I asked a little bit offended.

"Bella, if you want to pick someone up, you can't be wearing a no-cleavage-showing shirt and baggy Walmart blue jeans..."

"I'm not looking to pick someone up Jess." I was fully offended now. Couldn't someone go to a bar and not want to take someone home with them?

"Well you can't in those clothes... that's all I'm saying" she replied, her palms facing me - as if showing she was innocent in her reasoning.

"How do you know? Not every guy in the world cares about how much boobage you have sticking out of your shirt and how much ass you have hanging out of your jeans Jessica." Maybe the guys Jessica slept with... but not all guys. "And, I bet I could so get a guy," I continued.

"Okay then, we'll make a bet. You get a guy in that get-up and I'll break it to him when it's time he found out it was just a bet. Easier on you... if you can get a guy that is..." she stated condescendingly. And then she added while giggling, "but if you don't... I get to dress you up, hooker shoes and all, and I will find you a bed-buddy."

I had to think about this for a moment. "In one night Jess? Come on at least give me... two weeks?"

"Deal." she agreed.

"Deal." I finalized shaking her hand.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight?" she squealed

"Fine.." I sighed.

"I'm so happy Bella! Finally one of my best friends is coming to a bar with me! "

"Yeah..."

She left a few minutes later giving me a tight hug and squeaking "I can't wait!"

What had I done. Was I so bored with my life that I was willing to go to a bar to have "fun"? Apparently Bella....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Through that afternoon I straightened up the rest of my house. Downstairs... Upstairs... I was tired, but I had a bet to win. It was time to bring Party Bella back to life; because I think she got left back in high school at one of the stupid truth or dare parties.. which were nothing compared to some of the parties that Jessica attended in high school. I really had become quite boring these past few years. I was 22, and probably not the most fun person to hang around with... but I had my moments.

I brushed my hair - it had sort of become a mess while in the cleaning process - and my teeth; I didn't think I'd get anywhere tonight, but I never knew. Better to be safe than sorry.

Jessica was there, promptly at eight, I had expected to get right into her car but she had different ideas.

She walked into my house with two bottles of Corona. But I wasn't really focused on the beer. I was more focused on the fact that I had to walk into a bar along side my friend wearing the shortest black, leather miniskirt I had ever seen, and a pink sequined shirt that was so low her tits were almost falling out. Her light brown hair was tied up in a loose-curl pony tail and she was wearing so much makeup she didn't even look like herself. What the hell Jess?

"Loosen up now Bella." she suggested. When I shot her a disbelieving look, she defended herself, "Hey, I'm just giving you better odds."

'Yeah beer, okay. I don't care. But, what the hell are you wearing Jess?!"

"You like?" she smiled, "I just bought it Thursday, cute eh?"

"Yeah, it'll be real cute when your tits are on the floor." I replied icily.

She smirked, "that's the plan."

"You're disgusting, whatever. Let's go.." I sighed.

"Ehem..." she said while forcing a beer at me.

"Ugh."

I didn't particularly like Corona. I was more of a Bacardi Silver Peach person. But, I drank it all the same.

"Alright now lets leave."

~*~*~*~*~*~

On the way to Tyler's, Jessica filled me in on a few people who practically lived there.

"So there's Rodney, he's the bartender on Saturdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. He's nice but, he's not so easy on the eyes. Okay in bed..."

I interrupted her, "Jessica!" I had a feeling she had most likely fucked all of the guys in that place... maybe a few girls too. Jessica, got crazy when she was drunk. I grimaced just thinking about it.

"What? Bella I'm just having fun. You should loosen up girl."

"Whatever... so who else should I know about?" I asked, not really interested.

"Carla, she's a waitress; and a total bitch. She just doesn't like me because I got to Tyler first and now I get a few free drinks a night." she stated proudly.

"Tyler.. the owner?" I asked. How could you screw someone and then see them almost every night? I'd be... embarrassed,

"Duhh. Who else would I be talking about Bells?" I hated when she treated me like I was so naive.

"I don't know, Tyler's a popular name. And shut up I don't go there."

"Now you will, once you start having fun." she retorted, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I just looked at her. She really was a whore. "What are you backing out now? Bella come on--"

"Did I say that Jess? No I'm not "backing out." I'm gonna prove you wrong this time."

"Okay then. Anyways there's Jim, he's good looking for a guy that lives with his mom, rents hotels frequently, I've been with him 2-3 times." Instead of looking at her and telling her she really was a skank, I just decided to accept it. Whatever. I nodded for her to keep going. "Allen, he's cool. Kinky...."

She kept going on about guys who were "gods between the sheets" and girls who were "stupid bi-polar bitches"; until we finally got there.

"Let's go." she squealed.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I pretty much regretted the whole bet. There were players and skanks crawling all over the place. Not a place for me. But I had a bet to win.

"Hey everyone the party girl has arrived," a man called from behind the bar. I'm guessing that was Rodney?

My suspicions were proved right when Jessica walked over to him - shaking her ass the whole way - kissed him on the cheek and purred "Hey Rodney, baby"

Disgusting.

"Hey Jess," he greeted her while putting his hand on her hip and staring at her boobs. Then he looked over to me, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," she began, then she raised her voice to tell everyone. "Hey everyone this is my friend Bella, don't be shy, she won't bite. I mean she doesn't even know you yet."

"Jess!" I shot her a furious look. If it wasn't for this stupid bet I wouldn't even be in this dumb, run-down place.

She laughed and then continued to prance around the place greeting all of the bar-flies.

A few people were staring at me but quite honestly, I didn't know how to act. And I certainly wasn't following the behavior of Jessica.

I saw a lone-table in the corner and decided to sit there. Maybe later I would get the balls to talk to someone. Not now though. It was like culture shock to me.

About five minutes later, a man who was sitting at the bar got up and headed towards me. Great.

"Hey there... Bella is it? Could I offer to buy you a drink hun?" he asked, as if expecting me to be all over him.

"Um.. no thanks. Maybe later though?" I answered. He was a shorter guy, maybe 5'6 or so. Fake red hair. Freckles. Not my type. And he smelled like... cheap cologne. Eck.

"Alright that's fine sweetie, I'm Jim by the way." He held out his hand, and I just stared at it for a moment then finally, extended out my arm to greet him properly. Sweaty. Disgusting. And Jess said he was good looking? Yeah, right. By who's standards? She probably would've said that Steve Urkel was good looking as long as he fucked her.

Jim got up and walked back to the bar, smiling at me before he sat back down on his stool.

Creepy much?

I watched Jessica parade around playing music laps. I think she had sat on every guys lap in that place except for Rodney because he was too busy behind the bar. He'd get his chance I'm sure. There was an older guy here, he looked to be in his seventies or so... But, if he was a smoker and a drinker he could have been fifty for all I knew. By the looks of it, Tyler's wasn't a usual place for him. He sat alone - much like me and read a newspaper in the dim light.

Jessica was right about the bitches though. One of the waitresses asked me what I would like to drink and when I responded "nothing" she gave me a dirty look and practically stomped away. I guess she was low on tips. Not my problem.

Through out the night, Jim came back a few times to ask me about that drink. And finally, I accepted. I didn't even know what the hell it was. It didn't taste horrible, but it was no Peach Silver Bacardi.

I could have had Jim. He was already suggesting that we could go back to his house... But did I really want that reputation? I'm sure it didn't matter to any of the people in here, but I didn't want to come off as easy. Maybe... next time. I was disgusted just thinking about it. Stupid bet.

It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning when people slowly started trickling out of the bar. Jessica came over to me, oddly still sober...ish. At least she wasn't totally slurring her words; and she understood what I was asking her.

"Ready to leave Bells?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yeah."

She went to kiss everyone that was left goodbye and I headed out the door.

When we were in her car - me in the driver's seat - I asked her a something I was questioning all night. "God Jess, how do you stay there for hours on end? It's so boring."

She laughed, "It's not so bad, once you get to know everyone. They're like my second family Bella."

"What a family." I replied sarcastically.

"You'll learn to love them... and hate some of them too."

"If you say so..."

I dropped Jessica off at her house and I told her I'd bring her car over sometime in the afternoon.

When I got home it was 2:45am. I went to the couch and fell asleep a minute later. I wasn't used to being up this late... well this early, and I was exhausted.

___________________________________A/N_____________________________________

Sorry, pretty boring chapter. I just had to get some background and relations out in the open. Please read and review! :]

Probably another chapter tomorrow (12/4)

I like the harsh critiquing. By telling me what I did wrong I'll fix it so next time it wont happen. please&thankyou. -TwilightFanpire1020


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: All Twilight characters belong to Smeyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella's POV

When I woke up that morning-afternoon at 11:47 I felt like I had been through hell and back. I smelled like cigarettes.. And cigars... And alcohol...and damn cheap cologne. I hopped in the shower to remove the disgusting memories of last night. Hopefully tomorrow would be better, because if Jessica thought for one second that I was going again tonight she was crazy. I had a bet that I could get someone, not that I could be a bar-fly.

Plus, I didn't think I did that bad last night... I mean, I wasn't all over everyone but at least I talked to a few people.. Well okay, one. But still, it wasn't like I hid in the car the whole time.

I still was probably pretty boring and I hate to say it, but most guys didn't go for boring. I'd have to step it up a notch. So I planned it out.

I'd find a guy. Maybe go and wait a few nights at Tyler's so I could pick my prey. I'd pick a nice guy, an okay looking one, cause I sure as hell wasn't goin for Jim.. or Rodney... or any of those other guys from last night. Maybe one who didn't come in every night so the story would get around so fast. Yes, that's what I'd do.

I checked my phone, one text from none other than Jess.

* * *

From: Jessica

hey bella i'll be out for a while, going with lauren to the mall, drop off my car tonight? thanx byeee.

* * *

Deciding that I'd wait until after dinner to drop off her car, I spent the rest of the day catching up on work. I despised my job because it was so boring but I loved it all the same being that I only had to go in 2-3 times a week. Thank god for Angela's parents running the business and good thing they at least were staying in Seattle. But I'd probably trade my job if Angela would stay here. I had known Angela for 12 years and now after all this time she was leaving so her and Ben (her boyfriend) could be together - alone - without Angie's parents interfering in their relationship all the time. She was down to Earth. Her and Ben had been together for 3 years now and every time Angela wasn't with him I'd ask when he'd pop the question. But he never told me, because he knew as soon as he did I'd tell her, I knew it had to be soon though. Ben believe in getting married early.

I had dinner by myself as normal. I never really invited people over my place to eat, but I should have considering I made some pretty good stuff, if I do say so myself. I was lonely - yes. But I didn't like a crowded house. That's why I moved into my own home in the first place. My dad Charlie constantly had his friends over and they'd watch football, or basketball or baseball until the wee hours of the morning. Hooting and hollering the whole time. That got old fast, so I moved. And of course, my mom Renee asked me to come live with her, but she lived in Florida, and I wasn't very into the whole skin cancer thing. Just saying.

After dinner I knew I had a phone call to make, so reluctantly I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial # 4, Jessica.

She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bella you enjoy yourself last night?"

"It was... Okay. How do you stand to smell like that every night though? It's disgusting." I told her honestly.

"You get used to it after a while, I didn't even think it was that bad last night. Only seven smokers were there. Normally there's about fifteen. Plus, I smoke myself, so it doesn't bother me."

"Yeah... Anyways, when do you want me to drop off your car?"

"Whenever you want, what we'll do is you can drop it off and then I'll drive you home, I don't want to having to walk forty five minutes to get home."

"Jess, you don't have to waist your gas, I could walk. Honestly." Did I want to walk? No. But would I? Yes.

"No no really, I don't mind, I think I'm gonna stop at Walmart anyways, get some stuff for the party me and Lauren are throwing for Angela, it's this Friday night by the way. Just a little 'going away get together' you know?" she asked.

"Okay then... I guess I'll head over there now."

"Alright see you in a bit, bye!"

She was always so happy. Even with all the "heartbreak" she went through, she was still happy. I think that's why I stayed friends with her, her aura was always "peppy" even if it was only caused by alcohol.

I left for Jessica's a little while later and got to her house around 6:30. We had chatted about Angela's party for a little bit and then I convinced her to take me home so she didn't have to come home at 11:00 from Walmart.

As she drove me home, we made plans for the following day.

"How about I pick you up at 7:30 and drive tomorrow so we don't have to do this whole charade again" I offered.

"Yeah, sounds good. There's a different kind of crowd that hangs there during the week, you'll probably like them better. They don't get as drunk." she laughed.

"Yeah..." I replied. But something was bothering me. I was - as much as I hated to say it - a virgin. And quite frankly, I didn't want my first time to be with some guy that'd I'd probably see around town. I had been contemplating this all day, and at first I just brushed it off, but you only have one life, and I didn't want to waste this. So I'd tell her. Maybe there was a different bet we could do... "Jess," I started.

"Yes?" she asked, raising her eyebrows to let me know I had her full attention even though she was watching the road.

"I... I don't want some bar-fly as my first guy, I know it sounds lame... But that's not something I just want to give up with someone I barely know and..."

But she interrupted me, "Bella! Did you think the whole time I meant fuck the guy!?"

"Yeah? What else would you mean by 'get a guy?'" I asked confused.

"I meant get him as in... just like as a boyfriend or whatever for a few days, and maybe make out with him! I would never ask you to give up your un-popped cherry!"

I glared at her. "Well, thanks." She could have dropped the last sentence for my sake.

She dropped me off at my house and I worked on paperwork again. Then I checked my email and MySpace for a whole two minutes. I didn't have anything new except for emails regarding sales and clearances that were at stores I had recently purchased from.

I went to sleep early that night, I wanted to be energize as much as possible for the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I could have skipped work today and just stayed home like the lazy person I had become, but a little socialization was good for me, especially if I wanted to be sociable tonight.

The office was boring. Filing papers, logging in stats, being stared at by my my co-workers son that came to work with her. The usual. Nothing exciting. Except for the fact that Jenna, a woman who worked in the cubicle next to me, went ape-shit when she found a roach in her desk . I laughed, probably more than I should have. But it was funny, in an office where nothing ever happened.

I got home, changed out of my suit, and then put on my signature t-shirt and jeans. I was just about to head out the door to pick up Jessica when I realized that my hair was a little to 'fancy' for the occasion, if you would call hanging at a bar an occasion.

Due to work, my hair was pulled back in a clip and brushed nicely. I realized the clip and shook my hair out. I felt like a dog, but it worked. Nice, casual hair.

When I got to Jessica's I expected her to have the beer again but she didn't. But of course, she still looked like a hooker. The shortest shorts I've ever seen with a red top that looked like it was glued to her. I guess I'd have to get used to it. Sadly...

"Hey Bells," she greeted me when she got into my car. She looked at my attire and grimaced.

"What? That's part of the bet." I defended.

"I know.. It's just... I don't know I would never go into a bar looking like that.. not that you look bad... just.. never mind."

"Whatever..."

When we got there, there were 2 bikers outside sipping on the long-necks. Note to self: when my husband is going through a midlife crisis, don't let him become a biker, they look ridiculous.

When I walked it, I realized Jess was right about one thing, there was definitely a different crowd in here on week days. A lot of older people but... A lot of younger people... not as scraggly as the ones from Saturday.

I sat down at my table and Jessica once again went parading around. It was pretty disgusting when I saw some of the older men greeting her with kisses and staring at her boobs. Perverted old men; the worst kind of men.

That bitchy waitress came and asked me what I wanted, and this time I got a water, and gave her a two dollar tip. For what? Walking 20 feet to the bar apparently...

I sat looking around for a while until a piano started playing. At first, I thought it was a recording, it sounded professional, but further examination made me realize that there was an old, rustic piano at the other end of the bar with a man sitting in front of it. He was pouring his soul into the jazzy piece, and could probably easily become famous with his talent... and yet he played at this run-down place. Smart man.

I was so focused on his work of art, that I didn't even notice Jessica sit down at my table. Finally she waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Earth to Bella..."

"Yeah," I asked distracted

"What are you so engrossed in?" she turned and followed my gaze, across the bar and to the Piano Man. "Oh...," she giggled, "I see you've spotted Edward."

So the Piano Man had a name, Edward.

"Don't bother Bells, I can't get him even wearing the most revealing clothes." she stated.

Finally I broke my stare, "Are you implying that I can't get him, Jessica?"

"No one can, he doesn't go for bar-flies" she admitted, sounding a little annoyed. I wonder how much time she spent pursuing him.

"I didn't think you'd go for the piano type," I told her. But he was here, meaning that she'd try to screw him anyways.

"Psh, I could give a shit less that he plays piano Bella, but have you seen is face?"

"No?"

She laughed, "Oh dearest Bella, you'll see what I mean when you take a gander at that Greek god's face."

"Mhm...." I mumbled. You know, maybe if Jessica hadn't pointed out Jim as good-looking I would have believed her, but her taste was diluted by her intoxication most of the time. I guess I'd have to be the judge of this so called "Greek god."

"You'll see," she warned as she got up and headed towards Rodney.

I wasn't just gonna go up there and stare at him, so I stayed at my table and waited for him to take a bathroom break or something.

But he kept playing... the whole night. Not that I minded, his music was beautiful, but I had to see his face.

Tyler's Tavern closed at 12 on week days and it was already 11:45; still no sign of the face.

Then his music abruptly stopped and he slid down the cover over the keys. Jessica sat down with me again, "Just watch," she told me. Like I wasn't staring at him already.

And then, he turned.

And his appearance hit me with the force of a semi truck.

Reddish, brown hair that stuck up every which way.

Jaw bones that could make a girl cry.

Muscles that showed through his thin tan shirt.

Bright, emerald eyes that I could distinctly see from all the way over at my table.

Gorgeous.

Gorgeous.

Gorgeous.

I could get him. I wouldn't even be embarrassed if people new I was with him. Ha, I'd be flaunting it all over the place. Maybe even keep him a little longer than necessary.

Hmmm....

"I'm gonna get him," I confidently told Jess.

She started laughing, "You get him and I will be thoroughly amazed."

"Don't laugh, I can so get him!" I retorted.

"Okay okay.." she replied biting back laughter.

It was nearly twelve and I wanted to get home, but just as I was getting up, Edward walked by. Our eyes locked for a whole second... and for a whole second... I didn't breathe. I couldn't.

Gorgeous.

I walked out of the bar, dazed, and looked around for him, but he was already exiting the parking lot in a silver Volvo.

He had money... so what the hell was he doing here? Not that I cared, I could stare at him forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I got home, I actually made it up to my room. And when I fell asleep, who did I dream of? None other than the Piano Man himself.

Edward's POV

I finally had, had it. Alice and Jasper were getting on my last nerve. I couldn't even walk into the kitchen without them basically fucking on the counter.

People have no shame these days. Disgusting.

At least today was Monday. I loved weekdays. Because from 8:15am - 12:00 am, I had piano duties in Seattle. Whenever I would leave Jazz and Alice would always give me the funniest looks, and ask the same question as always... 'Why do you even work there Edward?"

I never answered them, but I did have an answer. "To get away from the fuck buddies."

Don't get me wrong, Alice was my sister and Jazz was my best friend... but ever since I introduced them in the 10th grade they have been all over each other... It gets annoying after 6 years.

So every weeknight I'd drive the 30 minutes from Normandy Park to Seattle, just to play an old, withered piano in a run-down tavern crawling with hoes and drunk men, because I wanted to.

Rodney, the bartender was willing to pay me fifteen dollars every night I was there, but I refused. I didn't need money, I was more than okay in that particular department. So yes, I played for free. Just because I wanted to.

So, promptly at 7:30 I left for Tyler's Tavern, with the routine look from Jasper and Alice.

When I got there the place was pretty packed. We normally were on a Monday, lots of the old folks came to hear me play. That's another reason why I came here. I brought smiles to people's faces, and as cheesy as it might sound, it made me feel useful for once. Most of the time I sat around the house, working out, or watching movies, and of course practicing on my grand piano. Useless to anyone except me.

I knew basically everyone in here, maybe not by name, but by face...except... for one girl who was sitting at a corner table staring at three old men with a disgusted look on her face.

She wasn't like all the other skanks in here... not a skank at all from what it looked like. She wasn't wearing anything revealing like every other girl that spent there entire life at Tyler's. She was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans and had long, wavy mahogany hair flowing down her shoulders. . But what did I know? Maybe she was just waiting for it to be later so she could rip of her shirt and parade around in her bra. Not like it hasn't happened before in here.

I made my way over to my piano and started to play, and immediately the place got quieter, listening to me. Useful.

I played and played, and didn't stop once. I enjoyed doing it, and time flew passed when I was at the piano, no sooner did I look at my watch and it was 11:46. I brought my piece to an end a few minutes later and covered the keys. Then headed over to the bar and said bye to the staff.

As I was exiting, I turned to see if the Brown Haired Girl was still there, and she was, sitting next to Jessica - a regular here at Tyler's, a whore - hm.. maybe she was one of them. I turned my gaze to the Brown Haired Girl again, and my eyes bore into hers. Melted Chocolate, so deep and never ending that I wanted to swim in them. She was beautiful. No makeup, no crazy amount of product in her hair... Natural. She was natural. Definitely not like the girls who came here.

I didn't want to freak her out, so I let my eyes wander away and I headed for my car. I wondered if she'd be here tomorrow. I doubted it, she didn't seem like a regular.

Damnit.

When I got home, at 12:30, I was surprised to see Jazz and Alice sleeping. Normally they were still bangin. Rough day I guess.

I fell asleep quickly, and dreamed of the Brown Haired Girl, staring back at me.

A/N:

Next chapter will finallly have them meet each other. Sorry, the plot hasn't really been exposed yet. Next chapter most likely.

Reviews make me write faster. :]

-TF1020


End file.
